Sic Transit Gloria
by YourResidentFreak
Summary: It was these precious moments with her that I cherished, when it was me, her, and nothing but skin between us and not the lies we'd built around ourselves to shield us from their eyes and to make it seem like it was all okay.


_**Two words: Writer's block.**_

* * *

_Sic Transit Gloria: "Glory fades." Or, quite simply, nothing lasts forever._

She pressed me down harder into the bed, her lips pressing against mine with fervor and need, a desire so obviously desperate that my heart could only clench as I returned the kiss equally. So, it might have been wrong, but no one ever cares what _is_, only how it _feels_.

We were no exception.

Her tiny hands wrapped around my wrists with deceiving gentleness and then they pinned me down quite roughly. The silk sheets sliding beneath my feverish skin, her cool, sweet lips soothing its heat as they trailed down my throat, kissing hungrily, lovingly…

Who wouldn't have been blinded by this girl, this woman?

I couldn't fight her, didn't_ want _to fight her…

Though we should have, should have been setting our shoulders and digging in our heels, turning away from this betrayal, but we didn't. We crumpled, collapsed before the unrelenting waves, because it was more than just a betrayal, it was our fire, our passion, what made us live instead of dying within a lie to please everyone else…

So sue me for being poetically pathetic, but I couldn't deny it. The lightning charge in her ebony eyes, the gentle scrape of her gleaming white teeth across my collarbone as her strong hands cup my breasts and squeeze with exquisite pressure, I couldn't deny it, and I couldn't deny the breathy exclamation of her name.

I couldn't deny that he could never make me feel this way.

"Alice," I gasped, threading my fingers through her short, feathery black locks, tugging to pull her swollen lips back to mine. We moaned, her lithe tongue twisting around mine as her hands ran over my stomach, stroking and causing the muscles to tense and relax beneath her touch.

"I need you," I whispered into her ear, letting my nails gently scrape over her scalp and causing her to purr in delight. I was excited, horribly so. It never took her long to get me going, not with her practiced hands, skilled tongues and delicious noises.

Because no, this wasn't the first time and probably wouldn't be the last. No matter how wrong it may have been, it was an addiction now. She was my drug, my sweet drug that got me high, but we were slowly killing ourselves with it. The guilt, the fear of getting caught, well, that all came after the rush.

But it wasn't just for the rush as she slides down my body, laying wet, hungry kisses over my chest, leaving a path between my breasts and down over my stomach…

We weren't that weak. We weren't that selfish, that awful. There was more to this than just her hands cupping my backside, lifting me and spreading me to have more access…

It was deeper, rawer, more powerful than what they could ever give us. It was a pull, a furious push that sent us careening towards each other, crashing and exploding into something _better_, something forbidden…

My choked cry invited her gratified growl, as her tongue slipped between my folds and she lapped away at me, licking and kissing me into oblivion. Cool lips wrapped around my sensitive bundle of nerves and began to suck, and my head fell back against the pillow.

It never took me long this way. I don't know if I was just quick, or if she was just _good_, but either way, I loved it and she loved doing it.

"Alice, Alice, Alice," I whimpered out praises, fisted the sheets in my hands and arched up, my mouth opening in silent ecstasy as she pushed inside, three fingers strong…

And I held on tight, to afraid to let go just yet, to selfish to let this end so quickly…I just didn't want to let her go…

"It's okay," she breathed, and she was suddenly by my head, her arm straining against my body, her wrist working and her fingers curling while she buried her face into the crook of my neck, kissing away sweat and nibbling gently at a hickey she'd left earlier.

I couldn't fight it, couldn't fight her. I'd never been able to fight this, and it's why we're here now. Those damning obstacles, those people who stood in the way…Why did I lie to myself and make this wrong? There was a reason it felt so _right_, because it _was_…

But he wasn't. He was _wrong_, and it made _her_ wrong and I hated that…

And sometimes, I hated him for it, even if I was the only one to blame.

"I've got you, Bells. It's okay," she whispered into my ear, pressing down tight against me as the hot swell built inside me, the knot pulled tighter and I curled against her, moaning deeply.

"_Alice_," I choked out, clutching her back and clawing weakly, knowing I couldn't hurt her, which is why I didn't hesitate to bite into her shoulder, smothering my desperate cry of pleasure as the swell spilled over and the knot unwound in those last few, blissful strokes of her dexterous fingers.

She pulled back as my chest heaved and my eyes stayed closed, letting her cold, silken skin soothe my own overheated skin.

And as my eyes open and I take in her hungry, satisfied smirk, her sweet kisses playing over my jaw line, I don't care about him at all. He is _nothing_, not even a little _something_, because Alice is _everything_.

What we have may have been wrong, just because we could hurt someone, but it was wrong to try and fight it, wrong to try and ignore what was _true_ and _pure_ and _real_.

So I couldn't find it in myself to feel bad as I flipped us and captured her heart shaped lips in a searing kiss, intent on returning the favor. I just couldn't, so I didn't try.

I just pressed her down harder into the bed and held on as tightly as I could, and planned on making this heaven last for as long as was possible, because I knew this glorious time with her wouldn't last forever, no matter how much I wished it could.

And even if she wasn't grateful for what I'd gotten us into, wasn't grateful for the guilt, wasn't grateful for all the lies and sneaking around…

Well I'm pretty sure she was, at least, grateful for that.


End file.
